4th Of July
by Artificial Starlight
Summary: Mello and Matt celebrate a foreign holiday, who knew it could be so fun? ... Shonen-ai. Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.


**4th of July**

Matt was never one to really care for tradition, especially when it didn't pertain to his race or religion. He was Japanese; and a lazy one at that. The only thing to fundamentally hold his attention for long periods of time were his games... or Mello, because the man wouldn't dare allow himself to be ignored. Other than that, Matt was a loner, an anti-social outcast that would rather hole himself in his room playing on his gaming systems than be outside _talking_ to people. With all this in mind, it's really no surprise that he didn't care for traditions and festivals or National holidays. Of course, the big ones such as New years and Christmas (where everyone and everything was effected by the event) caught his interest every year. He would be swept away by the tides of emotion and go shopping for gifts or have a hang out with friends (though mostly just Mello, he preferred it that way).

Smaller holidays such as Thanksgiving and Valentines and Easter didn't appeal to him. Although, he would usually take the chance and buy Mello some chocolate on Valentines... but he really didn't _care_ for the occasion at all. Matt did what he did best; ignore the world and continue playing his games or amusing Mello (usually meaning: Do Mello's dirty work, but Matt didn't really mind).

However; even though he couldn't care less for these type of meaningless festivities; he found he was interested in one. Independence Day. Strange, right? Matt was Japanese, the holiday was American, but during his stay in L.A. he learned that this celebration was different.

Then again, it may have just been interesting because it was simply a chance to blow shit up in the name of freedom... yeah, that may have been what caught his attention (did that make him a pyromaniac?). Especially when Mello had started a small fire in the living room with a black cat. Thankfully, it was put out in time and the sofa was moved to cover the slight burn mark in the carpet; however Matt was a little curious about _why_ Mello was getting into the festivities at all. Matt didn't care either way but Mello definitely shied away from celebrations (said they were "too mushy" and "fake").

"It's kind of cool actually," Mello said in a casual way. The two were on the balcony of their dingy apartment. He had a lighter in one hand, a black cat in another. Lighting the wick of the small fire cracker, he threw it down and watched as it popped in mid flight. "This holiday is an excuse to make explosions. Granted, nothing gets damaged but..."

He let that sentence trail off, allowing the silent 'No guarantee that _that's_ going to happen' hang in the air. Matt was leaning against the closed glass door watching Mello ignite another cracker and throw it. He heard the slight screech of a frightened woman and Mello pulled away from the railing with a cruel smirk on his face. "There's a festival of lights, you know," It was a statement, and Mello finally looked at Matt's face. The orange tinted goggles, usually worn over his eyes or head, hung around the gamer's neck and the dark green of his eyes stared back into slightly crazed blues. "It's supposed to be fun, want to go?"

Tilting his head a little at the question, Matt eventually shrugged his shoulders. If Mello was interested in this then he would support. Besides, he wanted to try a few of those crackers as well.

**...**

Before either of the 'geniuses' knew it, they were on their way to the festival, each man holding their own six pack of beer and a bag full of various types of fire works. The fire work show they were going to see had a reputation to being the second biggest in America (only New York besting them), after all, Los Angeles took pride in their celebrations. They found a closed business building that seemed pretty high, sneaked in the front door (Matt disabled the alarms within two seconds, pathetic security), and headed up to the roof, grabbing a few chairs along the way.

Sitting down, the two managed to get comfortable and opened their beverages seeing as they had time before the scheduled show. "Hey, Mel," Matt asked. Mello never minded the nickname, as long as the two were alone. When the blond looked at him, the gamer smiled, "Did you take the day off for this?"

Resolutely, the red head knew Mello enough to know that the man was always busy; trying to best Near, studying, and now as a boss of the Mafia... needless to say Mello rarely had much time for friendly bonding hours with his friend anymore. Matt understood; ever since they met at the orphanage the gamer knew Mello had tendencies to compete with everyone; he _hated_ losing, even to his friend (one of the reasons the blond never played Matt's games with him, he always lost and that usually ended badly).

Yes, one could call him a sore loser and that it was a bad trait to have, but Matt took it for what it was and didn't question or complain. He just knew; Mello would do anything to be acknowledged as number one, and if that meant having little time with his friend, he would let it go. As long as the blond knew where to find him and called him whenever he was needed, Matt was happy. Hell, it wasn't like the gamer needed constant surveillance; all he did was hack into computers, make viruses, create and install better software... things that were more of behind the scenes work. Mello was the muscle, the strategist if need be; Matt did the work. Until then, he stayed in the shadows, fighting off boredom with graphic games. It was where he liked to be and Mello was content to leave him there (not out of spite, but in his own way, out of kindness). Matt was, after all, his best and sometimes only friend, there was a link and connection that the blond haired man didn't want to break.

In his own way, Mello was protective of the red head. Always telling Matt to never leave the apartment unless Mello was home or knew about it (he said it was because people could be watching the house but... they both knew what could happen to Matt should an enemy get a hold of him). Mello, with his leather get-up, steal toed shit-kickers, menacing face, and violent streak, was awfully protective and possessive of the red head; and no matter how he showed it (usually with threats), Matt could tell for what it was.

Of course, that didn't mean Matt rolled over on his orders all the time; Oh, no. The gamer was just as stubborn as Mello, sometimes outright refusing to do as he was told on account of various things like 'You didn't say _please_'. Just a tease really but it rilled Mello up all the same and the next thing Matt knew he was looking at the end of a nine millimeter... or he was tackled on the floor where Mello would proceed to tear clothes off.

Yeah, they went down that road many times...

They never considered themselves _lovers_ or anything. They weren't together in a relationship, although they stayed true to the other and treated one another as a couple should... they weren't. Hard to explain, but neither one ever said 'I love you', and they didn't need to hear it either. In fact, as much as they cared for each other, neither one even _wanted_ to hear it. The words seemed like a poison; a jinx. As if, should they say it, it would be over. They were in dangerous work; Mello was in the Mafia for crying out loud! He had enemies everywhere, and Matt was in the middle of it; the blond's right hand man even though nobody saw. An intimate relationship should have been the last thing on their minds, but it couldn't be helped; they eloped anyway. However, it was like their own security blanket believing it didn't mean anything. Admitting that they loved each other was going too far... even if they both knew the feelings were there and very true.

They'd let whatever passion they had take them; bask in it as it lasted and when it was over; as soon as one or the other walked out the door it was all professional again, just partners. Neither complained, they knew what they were getting themselves into even though their nonchalant attitude toward each other hurt sometimes.

This though; sitting together, being next to each other even though it wasn't intimate, was all Matt really cared about. It was worth the pain to feel indifferent Mello if this was the reward.

All these thoughts about... well, whatever it was between them, raced through Matt's mind as he waited for an answer to his earlier question. Mello had a look about him as he turned; Matt couldn't exactly read it. "It wasn't an official day off... I kind of just never showed up. Didn't really have much to do anyway. It's been kind of slow lately," He finished the sentence with a rough _snap_ as he took a piece of chocolate in his mouth, then chased it down with cold beer. "Why, want me to go to work?"

Matt snorted, to others Mello always spoke harshly but Matt could discern the tease in his voice as easy as it was to breathe, "Nope, I'm glad you're here. I have nothing to do either; I beat that game."

Mello shot him a momentary look of surprise, "The game I got you two days ago?" At Matt's nod, the blond huffed. "That was quick. It was supposed to be difficult, that's what the reviews or whatever said."

Matt smiled and tapped his temple, "Ah, but I'm a genius, remember? That game was easy."

This time Mello let out a snort, throwing his now empty chocolate wrapper at his friend. "Shut up, Smoker."

The red head only laughed as he caught the foil, sending it right back to the owner, "Make me, Chocoholic."

"Rave freak."

"Goldy locks."

"Link-wannabe."

"Don't dis Link, bastard."

"Don't make fun of my Chocolate, bitch."

Matt laughed and leaned forward, going on his second beer as Mello started his third. "This is fun. We haven't done this in a while. What time does the show start?"

"Another ten minutes," Was the reply and Matt just smiled as he sipped on the beverage. Mello leaned back in the business chair he had taken from the building and propped his feet up on the railings in front of him. "This is nice. Relaxing."

The red head hummed in agreement, "I can imagine your work is stressful." Suddenly acting on a random impulse, he stood from his chair and went around the three feet separating the two until he stood behind the blond. Setting the beer on the cement, he used both hands to gently knead the slumped shoulders in front of him. He outright grinned when he heard Mello moan in appreciation. "Being a boss in the Mafia is hard work, and you never take breaks. You're muscles are all knotted and tense." Nimble fingers, trained in the art of gaming worked at the shoulders, releasing tension and build-up, slowly traveling between the blades and at the neck, all the while smiling as Mello turned slack under his hands. He watched intently as the blue eyes shut, eye lids becoming dead weight as Matt soothed the muscles. Like this; calm and relaxed; Mello was stunningly beautiful, the blond hair framing the face, mouth parted slightly, the light of the rising moon casting a white glow on the tan skin.

The gamer worked until a slight popping sound filled the air and both men looked into the sky seeing the brightness of the fireworks as they ascended to the stars.

Others joined the first; flying high into the night, bursting in a wild array of light and then fizzing as the fire died away, another taking its place.

Sliding his arms around Mello's neck to hang on the man's leather covered chest, Matt gave him a light hug from behind, touching his right cheek to the blond's left. "Pretty."

Mello hummed, completely relaxed in the other's arms. He wasn't even looking at the lights; eyes still closed, breathing in a slow rhythm, "You about put me to sleep, Matt." He admitted with a small smile, rare to see these days.

The red head just returned the smile and turned slightly to kiss the blond's cheek, "Maybe I should give you massages more often. I like it when you act like this. You may actually live up to your name."

A smirk from the Mafia leader, "You do that, Matty. You do that..." Matt glanced at the blond again, practically feeling the way he surrendered to the world of dreams. Shades of light brightened his face in blues, whites, and reds.

"You're not going to watch the light show?"

The man in his embrace grunted, as if speaking was to hard. Matt smiled again and slowly stood so as not to disturb him. Although, before he went back to his seat to enjoy the festivity, he couldn't help but lean down and capture the blond's lips in a soft kiss; a feather light caress. Leaning back to admire the man, Matt brushed a few bangs from the forehead and turned to let the man sleep; not daring to wake him up from the relaxation he so desperately needed.

Sitting in his comfortable chair again, he took up his beer and watched the fireworks play across the sky, and suddenly Matt decided; he really liked this holiday. Maybe because his lover had unknowingly made it seem romantic; the situation was just right.

Or maybe because you got to blow shit up for no apparent reason... Because he knew that when Mello woke up, that mean streak was coming back with a vengeance and they were so going to use the arranged fireworks in that bag. Oh yeah, fourth of July was awesome (yeah, he was definitely a pyromaniac).

**...Author's Note...**

... I feel bad for whoever gets hurt by Mello and Matt's pranks with the stuff they have in that bag...

Anyway, yes, fourth of July. I made this up on the SPOT people. My parents, brother and I are on the roof of our house watching the firework show at a college not far from where we live and I just thought about this. I've been on a Matt and Mello binge. I absolutely love this couple. Especially Matt, he's awesome, totally reminds me of my friends (game freaks that practically LIVE for on-line gaming). Sadly, I didn't get into that bit, my life is the computer and Internet (as known). But I like to think I kick _some_ ass in Halo and all that... keeps me on my toes.

Anyway, so right after the firework show I get inside and start typing... I was hoping to put it up today, and it's short so I thought I'd make it... well I'm writing this at 12:27! Less than thirty minutes late! Ah, that sucks... But, well, it's all the same. I hope you enjoy it, please review! Thanks!


End file.
